Whistling
by StuffStuff
Summary: Yuma asks Kaito to teach Ryouga how to whistle for the school play, Romeo and Juliet. Criticism is welcome! (Characters may be OOC.) Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or_ Romeo and Juliet_.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a stormy afternoon when Kaito received a call from Yuma wishing to have advice upon a certain subject that he refused to reveal. Yuma had requested that Kaito come to the park so he could discuss this subject with him. On any usual circumstances Kaito would have definitely refused, however, Haruto managed to find out about this inquiry via Orbital and somehow managed to convince Kaito, as he always does, to agree to this appointment.

Upon arriving at said park, Kaito was greeted warmly by Yuma, and with a unimpressed huff from Ryouga.

"Kaito! You're finally hear!" exclaimed Yuma as he jumped up and down from excitement. "You've got to teach Shark how to whistle!"

Kaito took a few seconds to recover from his shock after because of the odd request. "I refuse," he replied curtly as he turned around to leave. "Is that all you wanted?"

Ryouga huffed again after hearing Kaito's statement in an irritated manner. "See, I told you he wouldn't agree," He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets with an annoyed look on his face. "He's not the kind of guy that can teach anyone anything."

Yuma spun around to face him and almost fell over in the process. "That's not true Shark! Besides, all Kaito needs to do is to show you how to make a short whistle, you don't even have to be able to whistle a tune! Please Kaito! Say that you'll do it! For the sake of our friendship?"

Kaito snorted, "If anything, not for that. Why does he even need to know how to whistle? Since he can't it just shows that he didn't have the brains to figure out how to do it in the first place."

As of this point Ryouga was very tempted to bite off Kaito's head, only to be stopped by Yuma. "Shark! You said you would cooperate!"

"I only said I would cooperate if he agreed in the first place!" Ryouga exclaimed.

Yuma turned to Kaito in desperation with the puppy dog eyes. "Come on Kaito! Please? Shark really needs to learn how to whistle for our play!"

"What play?" asked Kaito.

"The 1st and 2nd year classes are doing _Romeo and Juliet_ for the school festival and Shark's playing Romeo, so-"

"YUMA! You said you wouldn't tell him that!" Ryouga was furious at this point, however, if possible, he became even more angry when Astral floated over.

"Yuma, what is _Romeo and Juliet_ about? Afterall, I believe that you told me you were Juliet." He tilted his head slightly in inquiry.

"SHhh! Astral! You're not supposed to tell him that!" Yuma burst out as his face turned red.

Meanwhile, Kaito, who's interest had been greatly piqued by hearing the two roles leaned in slightly for confirmation. "How did Yuma get the part of Juliet? Also, correct me if I'm mistaken, but isn't it Romeo's page who has to whistle, not Romeo himself?"

Yuma was still too embarrassed at this point so Astral replied for him. "They wrote their names on small white slips and drew them out of a box."

Ryouga, having finally recovered, replied to his second question. "My page can't whistle either, so Yuma came up with the genius idea of having me whistle for him." he said with his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Kaito opened his mouth to add a remark only to have Yuma's D-gazer go off.

"Oh, Iinchou! 'Sup!" Replied Yuma enthusiastically.

Todoroki paused for a second to catch his breath. "To summarize, I have found a solution! I found a recording we can use for my whistle!"

Ryouga spun around quickly. "Wait, so you could have used a recording all along?"

"Er, yeah, just we couldn't find it at first." Replied Iinchou nervously as he swiftly ends the call.

Then, Kaito asked the final and well-awaited question. "When's your play?"

"Oh, it's on-"

Ryouga turned back just as quickly as before and interrupted Yuma. "HA! Not falling for that trick!"

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to call Rio and ask-"

Ryouga's eyebrows shot up to his hair, "I swear if you do that I'll-"

Yuma leaps up and pulls something out of his pocket. "I have invitations!" he said as he handed it to Kaito.

"Please come!" says Yuma with a grin.

Kaito in turn, smirks as well. "Well, you can expect me to show up for sure."

"My future is ruined." replies Ryouga as he turns and walks away.

"Hey Shark! Wait up! You said we could practice our lines together!" Yuma yells as he chases after him.

* * *

"So, nii-san, what did Yuma want?" asks Haruto as he jumps up and down with excitement.

Kaito smiles softly, "Well, let's just say that we get to watch a play next week. The 1st and 2nd year classes are both participating." He pulls out the invitation.

"YAY! That's awesome! Tou-san should come too!" replied Haruto as he races off to share the news.

Kaito picks up the phone and dials Chris' number. (Pardon the pun. :D) "Hey, you busy next week?"

Slight ruffling noises are heard. "Not especially, what is it?"

"Yuma's school festival has a play. Ryouga's Romeo and Yuma's Juliet. You want to come?"

"Hmm, I actually might be a little busy, however, I'm sure Thomas and Michael will want to see it. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem."

"If that's all then, if you'll excuse me, I have to clean up Thomas' attempt at cooking."

"Alright, good luck. Talk to you later."

* * *

**Next chapter will be Kaito attending the play. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or _Romeo and Juliet._**

* * *

Chapter 2

The well awaited day has finally arrived; the school festival. The school grounds were filled with small stands, games, and food. Kaito had reluctantly agreed to come with Thomas and Michael, Michael was fine, but Thomas... Eventually they left him behind at one of the games as he was practically swarmed by fangirls everywhere.

"Nii-san? Can we sit in the front?" asked Haruto as he licked his ice cream.

Kaito nodded. "Sure, as long as III doesn't mind?"

"That's great, besides I promised nii-sama that I would record the play. Oh yeah, Haruto would you like to take pictures?" Michael smiled as he held out the camera.

"YAY! Thank you!"

Suddenly Thomas popped up out of nowhere, "Wonderful! Haruto, make sure to take many embarrassing pictures Ryouga! Oh, and Yuma as Juliet too. Gotta go, my fans are waiting. Oh, and save me a seat!" Then he disappeared just as suddenly as before.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, we should probably head over soon to get a place to sit."

* * *

"Shark! We have a problem!" Screamed Yuma as he ran all over the stage attempting to locate Ryouga.

"What is it now? Have you lost your tights or something?" replied Ryouga as he set down his sword. "And seriously, stop running around, your pigtails are all screwed up."

Yuma's eyes widened. "What! That means I'll have to get Kotori to... Gah! That's besides the point, the sound system isn't working! That means all the music and Iinchou's whistle won't work!"

"Why are we working so hard for a whistle? Besides, that's Todoroki's problem, not mine! What is telling me going to do about that?"

Astral floated over gracefully, "You know Yuma, he is right about that."

"Well you don't have to look at it that way you know!" said Yuma as he glared at Astral.

Tokunosuke rushed over, "Yuma! I got the sound system working again!"

"Really! Great! See you later Shark!"

"Hey wait Yuma, you dropped your script!" Ryouga exclaimed as he chased after him.

* * *

The curtain rose as the audience applauded enthusiastically.

Kotori's voice came on the intercom as the narrator/chorus. "Long ago, there were once two noble families who were constantly disagreeing. Those were the Capulet and the Montague."

Thomas leaned over and whispered to Kaito, "What is she talking about? I thought it was just Romeo and Juliet, who's this Montague and Tablet?"

Kaito sighed. "It's Capulet. Romeo's the heir of Montague and Juliet of Capulet."

Meanwhile the play continued onward. It was the famous balcony scene. Romeo, no, Ryouga was dressed in a black cloak as he climbed over the wall to meet Juliet, er, Yuma.

"Sweet Juliet, are you there?" said Ryouga in the world's most monotone voice ever.

Yuma rushed onto the balcony wearing a huge scarlet dress with pigtails and the Emperor's Key. "Er, oh Romeo, oh Romeo, where- what? Oh, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Of course Ryouga, Kotori, Kaito, Haruto, Thomas and Michael could all see that Astral was telling Yuma all the lines.

The two continued conversing for a while until Ryouga suddenly looked alarmed.

Haruto tugged on Kaito's sleeve. "Nii-san, isn't Shark supposed to be leaving soon?"

"Yeah, I thought Juliet was supposed to let her hair down." Said Thomas

"No, nii-sama, that's Rapunzel. However, Haruto is right, Romeo's page is supposed to be telling hims that someone's coming."

Then the light bulb went on for Kaito. _I was pretty sure that one of Yuma's friends said that he found a recording. Maybe the sound isn't working? _Deciding that the play shouldn't be ruined, it was pretty screwed up anyway, he whistled twice for Todoroki.

The guard, played by Testuo showed up causing Ryouga's alarmed expression became even more alarmed as he waved farewell to Juliet/Yuma and raced off the stage.

Michael looked disappointed. "This scene was supposed to be romantic though..."

"Ha, who cares, it's hilarious!" Thomas interrupted.

The elderly couple next too them glared disapprovingly at the four of them causing Thomas to shut up.

Kotori's voice went over the intercom again. "Now we will proceed with a ten minute intermission, thank you very much."

* * *

**Gah! I'm so sorry Shakespeare, I screwed up your play so much. **

**Next chapter is when Ryouga and Yuma commit suicide! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or _Romeo and Juliet._ **

* * *

Chapter 3

Thomas, Michael, Haruto, and Kaito decided to use the intermission to talk to the actors. (If they could be called actors, that is.)

However, they were met with the issue of finding the backstage area. Luckily they ran into Rio along the way. Well, Haruto did at least.

"Oh, Haruto-kun, you came to the play?" Rio smiled as she bent down and ruffled his hair. She was wearing a light blue tunic, black leggings, a plaid hat and brown boots. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she had a dagger at her hip.

Haruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, nii-san and Thomas-san and Michael-san also came!" he said pointing towards the empty hallway.

Rio sweat dropped. "Err, maybe they went to the restroom?" However, hearing this, Haruto looked startled. "Don't worry they'll probably be back in time for the second half." she reassured.

Haruto relaxed upon hearing this, "Hey, Rio-san, who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, I'm playing Balthasar, I show up later in the second half. For the first half I was helping with the lights." She glanced at her watch,  
I suppose I should be heading back, I hope you enjoy the play!" With that she ran off towards the stage.

"Hmm, I hope nii-san and the others come back soon." Haruto whispered as he too, headed back to the auditorium.

* * *

"Ne, nii-sama, I think we're lost..." said Michael as they wandered around the same hallway the tenth time.

Thomas scratched his chin in thought, "Well, I seem to have lost all my fans."

Kaito was starting to get worried. "That's what you're worried about? Do you realize what could have happened to Haruto all this time? What if he was hurt, or ki-"(BTW this is kidnapped, not the other word...)

"Calm down Kaito, I'm sure we'll make it back in time for the happily ever after part."

*Michael falls over anime style* "Nii-sama, Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy, there isn't a happily ever after part."

"Oh, well, then I guess we'll get back in time for the-"

Kaito's eyebrow ticked. "Alright! Who cares what we get back for, at this rate we aren't ever getting back!"

"Eh, actually I think we're back at the auditorium." Said Thomas.

Michael nodded. "Yuma's school is weird."

Haruto ran up the stairs and gave Kaito a hug. "Nii-san! You guys made it back!"

Kaito chuckles slightly. "Sorry to keep you worried. Shall we go back to our seats?"

* * *

The lights dimmed as the curtain rose once more.

Kotori begins with the introduction. "Romeo, who is desperately in love with Juliet, has gone to Friar Lawrence in wishes for him to marry the two. Friar Lawrence agrees, however, only because he feels that this will bring the two families to peace."

Ryouga walks onto the stage carrying his sword. The nurse, played by Cathy appears on the other side. "Would you deliver a message I have for Juliet?"

"And you would be Romeo?"

"Yes, tell her to meet me at the chapel in the afternoon."

"Very well, I wish you good luck." Cathy exits the stage.

Mercutio/Testuo, runs onto the stage dressed in a brown tunic, green leggings and gray boots. "Sir Romeo, Tybalt has challenged you to a duel!"

"I refuse to fight a cousin of Juliet! Besides, tell him I am busy."

"Alright, but he won't be happy." The curtain closes.

The intercom goes on again. "This scene transitions to the afternoon where Juliet and Romeo are married."

The curtain rose to reveal Romeo standing next to Friar Lawrence, played by Tokunosuke who was dressed in black traditional clothing. Juliet rushes onto the stage and hugs Romeo.

Well, that is to say, Yuma trips on his heels halfway, then gets up and yells Katto-bingu loudly, lastly pouncing on Ryouga who ends up falling over. They recite their wedding vows and the curtain falls once more.

Thomas frowned. "What's wrong nii-sama?" asked Michael.

"They closed the curtain before the 'kiss the bride' part."

Kaito covers Haruto's ears. "For the last time IV! Exactly why are you watching this play?"

Thomas stops and thinks for a while. "Not sure, Michael wanted to come, and it sounded interesting..."

"That sounds too innocent for you."

"Shh, you two, nii-sama, here's your violent scene."

"Ooh! Great, thanks for reminding me Michael!"

Tybalt, played by Iinchou, was completely out of character. Despite being dressed in rich black and gold with a jeweled sword, he looked rather... Well, pathetic is a little mean... but he didn't quite look as mean and arrogant as he should.

"Romeo! I challenge you to a duel!"

"I have already told you, I refuse to duel someone as unskilled as you!"

Kaito elbowed Michael. "Hey, I thought it was because of Juliet, did he just screw up?"

Michael opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Thomas. "Shush! I must see the kill!"

"You know what Tybalt! I'll duel you!" said Mercutio as he drew his sword clumsily.

"Pfft, you? What can you possibly do?"

"Hey, I'm not a part of this, leave me out of this." Ryouga said as he waved his hands around.

"Duel!"

Tybalt dropped his sword twice but eventually managed to stab Mercutio in the right place.

Thomas looked disappointed. "Why? There wasn't even any clanging of swords. They're obviously plastic."

"Nii-sama, what did you expect?"

Meanwhile, Ryouga drew his sword. "How dare you Tybalt!" He stepped forward swiftly and disarmed Tybalt.

There was a thud as Iinchou hit the ground.

Michael scooted away slightly from Thomas as he went into crazy mode. "HAHAHA, now that's what I call a good death!"

"Sshh, nii-sama, otherwise we'll get yelled at again."

"Ne, nii-san?"

"What is it Haruto?"

"When does Balazar show up?"

Kaito stared blankly for a few seconds. "Kaito, I think Haruto means Balthazar."

"Oh, thanks III. Uh, I don't really know Haruto, I'm sure he'll show up soon." However, that was definitely not what was going through Kaito's head. _I have a feeling that this entire play is screwed up to the point that Juliet won't even commit suicide because he won't give up no matter what, and is going to Katto-bingu away his love-sickness._

Kaito was snapped out of his thoughts as the intercom went on again.

"Please excuse the inconvenience, but we are having slight technical difficulties. Therefore we will have a fifteen minute intermission. Thank you for your consideration."

* * *

**I apologize for the previous chapter stating that Ryouga and Yuma would commit suicide. :D I promise the next chapter will be better. :) **

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or _Romeo and_ Juliet. :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Kotori sighed as she set the microphone down with a clank. "Tokunosuke-kun! How's the sound system doing?"

"That's not the problem. The automatic spotlight positioning system isn't responding!" Tokunosuke replied without turning around.

Tetsuo scratched his head. "We've tried everything and Ukyo-sensei hasn't even been able to fix it!"

"I wonder if I may be of any help?" Responded a voice from the end of the hallway.

Yuma jumped up suddenly, almost knocking Ryouga over in the process. "You're V!"

"Touma! Don't forget about me!" Said Orbital as he waved his metal appendages.

Chris stepped forward to the monitor. "What's the issue?"

"We haven't been able to get the spotlight to change it's position! The next scene is where Juliet receives the news of her cousin's death! We have to have to spotlight!" Exclaimed Iinchou.

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile Orbital can probably be a substitute for the spotlight."

"EEH! Me?" Says Orbital with an exasperated look.

Chris smiles and nods gently. "That' the only way the play can continue on."

* * *

Thomas scratched his chin. "I really do think that they could have done the swordplay much better and more realistically if-"

"Alright nii-sama, but remember that a younger audience is watching this too." Michael said as he patted Haruto on the head.

"Oh, but Haruto wouldn't mind would he?"

Michael coughed as he tried to point discretely in Kaito's direction.

Thomas was about to reply, but the curtains were drawn as the play started again.

Juliet was sitting on her bed, that is to say a series of cardboard boxes. "Oh Romeo, what am I to do? Er, what's the next line Astral? I mean! Now you're banished for Tybalt's death! My cousin Tybalt! Why?"

Yuma pulled out a frilly pink handkerchief and blew loudly. Cathy, who was sitting on a chair next to him winced. "I'm sure it'll be alright my lady. Tybalt wouldn't want you to be sad."

"No, I was talking about Romeo." Blurted Yuma.

"But you said 'my cousin Tybalt, why?' didn't you?"

"Either way, I need to see the Friar."

The scene switched as Rio strode onto the stage holding a crumpled sheet of paper in her hand. "Sir Romeo, I bring terrible news!"

Ryouga rose from his chair, three cardboard boxes arranged craftily, too swiftly causing one of the boxes to fall. "What is it now Balthazar?"

"You have been banished from going anywhere near Capulet's property!" Balthazar said as she waved the paper in Romeo's face.

Romeo seized the paper and crumbled it up. "Leave me alone. I need to think."

The lights dimmed as the stage crew set up the scene. "Ne, nii-san? Don't you think Rio-san looked pretty?" Haruto said, smiling mischievously.

Thomas leaned over as soon as he heard this. _Wow, kid's getting quite smart isn't he._ "Yeah Kaito, don't you think she looked pretty?"

Kaito's cheeks turned a little pink as he glared at Thomas. "Uh, yeah, why don't you take a picture Haruto?"

"Yay, thanks for the great idea nii-san!"

"Yeah, that was a great idea Kaito. Michael, make sure to make copies of the pictures alright?" Thomas said smirking.

"Hai, nii-sama!" Michael replied, mildly amused.

The next scene was with Friar Lawrence. "Friar, I would rather die than marry Paris! Wait isn't that like a place in America?"

Tokunosuke sweat dropped. However, since he was distracted, as he stepped forward he tripped on his robes. "Gah!"

Yuma held out a hand. "You alright, Tokunosuke?"

"Er... I'm fine Juliet, thanks for asking." He improvised.

"So, I have a solution for you. Drink this potion and you will appear dead for 42 hours. Then you will be buried into the tomb. I will relay the message to Romeo. That way you two will be able to escape together."

"Great! Thanks Friar!" Juliet exclaims as she charges off the stage.

Michael frowned slightly. "That was a rather peculiar scene."

The intercom gave some feedback. "That night, Juliet informed her parents saying that she agrees to the marriage with Paris. Montague was so delighted that he switched the wedding to the next day. After that, Juliet secretly took the medicine and drifted off to sleep."

"Sir Romeo!" Said Rio as she knocked on the table backstage.

"Sir Romeo, please open the door! I bring you urgent news regarding Juliet!"

Ryouga rushed off stage hurriedly and came back on with Rio. "What is it?"

"Juliet has... she has..."

"Hurry up and say it already! What's happened to Juliet?" Romeo gestured frantically with his hands.

Balthazar chewed her lip. "She has passed away."

Romeo grabbed Balthazar's shoulders and started shaking them. "What do you mean she passed away?!"

"It was last night, apparently she died in her sleep before the morning of her wedding."

Ryouga fell to his knees in despair. "Without her, I have no reason to continue on living!"

"No, sir Romeo, please!"

Romeo drew his sword and impaled himself as he fell to the floor.

Balthazar rushed out the door. "Someone! Hurry and help sir Romeo! Lord Montague! Help!"

The narrator took over as the lights dimmed again. "Juliet woke up two days later only to receive the news that Romeo has died. She rushes to try and see him one last time."

Ryouga lay on the bed, his skin pale (they shoved baby powder on his face, however some got in his hair too.), and waxing looking.

"Ne Romeo! Tell me it's not true! You can't be dead! How can you just die because of me? How am I supposed on keep on living if you die?" Yuma grabbed his hand desperately.

"He's actually doing pretty well." Says Thomas.

"Shh, nii-sama, this is the part that you'll probably want to see."

"Well, if you leave this world then I have no reason to exist! Katto-bingu da, ore!" He yelled as he grabbed the sword that was leaning by the bed and slit his own throat.

With that the curtains closed and the play was over.

The audience clapped as the cast reappeared on stage and bowed.

"Nii-san? Are they going to do a play next year too?"

Kaito, who was still a little shocked by the severity of the ending didn't answer until Haruto tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, we'll see." _That is if they even allow them to do a play again. _"Let's go congratulate them."

* * *

**Yay! The End! Or should I put in another chapter? Please review!**

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Come on nii-sama, let's go back stage to congratulate them." Said Michael who was trying to drag Thomas away from his fangirls.

"Er, wait a bit Michael, I'll catch up in a minute."

Kaito and Haruto sweat dropped.

"Come on III, let's go now, IV said he would catch up later." Kaito said nodding towards the now expanding crowd.

Just as they were leaving Thomas suddenly popped out of the swarm and grabbed the camera.

"Uh, nii-sama, what are you doing?"

"Business, business."

"What?"

"Alright, let's go already." Said Kaito as he dragged a reluctant III away.

* * *

"Good job Rio-san! You were wonderful!" Said Kotori as she set down her microphone.

Rio sat down to unlace her boots. "You did really well too Kotori-san."

Kotori smiled. "I flipped one of my pages wrong and almost messed up!"

"It's alright, no one notic-"

"Yuma-kun!" Yelled Iinchou as he raced around quite aimlessly. "Some audience members want to talk to the cast! You have to be there!"

Yuma ran out of the dressing room with his hair still tied up in pigtails. (Kotori had made sure to tie them very tight, seeing how Yuma ... is very energetic.) "Great! Let's go!"

"Oh, but before that you need to find Shark for me."

* * *

Ryouga, who had left right after the play ended, was wandering around the campus waiting for Rio when he spotted a rather large crowd. He was about to turn around and leave when something familiar caught his eye.

"IV! What's the meaning of this!"

"Oh, Ryouga, how nice of you to join us! Would you like a complete recording plus high definition DVD of the play?"

"Isn't there some kind of law against this? And how did you get them burned into DVD's so quickly? Don't tell me you were planing this all along?"

Thomas nodded cheerfully as he leaned to the side to accept money for a purchase. "Of course! Don't worry Michael was the one who did the recording, but I just couldn't resist making a joke out of it."

"You-"

"Shark! Shark, where are you!"

Ryouga spun around and only barely stepped aside to avoid being run over by Yuma.

"What is it now?"

Yuma paused to catch his breath for a second. "Some people who watched the play wanted to talk to the cast."

"I believe they are called spectators, Yuma." Said Astral as he floated over as well.

"Eh, who cares. Let's go Shark!"

"What! I never agreed to any of this!"

* * *

Kaito, Haruto and Michael had finally reached the backstage area of the auditorium.

Haruto rushed in while dragging Kaito with him through the door.

"The play was awesome!" He said beaming.

Kaito, who was not particularly sociable, was standing in the corner when he spotted Orbital and Chris.

Chris was patting Orbital on the head. "You were a very good spotlight Orbital. Well done."

"Er, thank you very much!"

"Chris, Orbital?"

Orbital did a 180 turn and squeaked as he saw Kaito.

"Ahh, Kaito-sama! This... we were, uh..."

Chris decided to pitch in helpfully for the explanation seeing as Orbital wasn't doing so well. "We got here just as they announced the second intermission, so we went back to see what was wrong."

"Oh."

There was a slightly awkward moment between the two, er, three actually, until Yuma ran over.

"Kaito! You totally saved us!"

Kaito side-stepped to avoid the hug. "What?"

"You know, the whistle!"

"Oh, right, well, your play was already crappy enough, so I didn't think there was anything else to do." _What did I just say? _Thought Kaito as he turned away, embarrassed slightly. _  
_

Meanwhile, Haruto and Michael were actually giving positive comments.

Rio, who had finished changing was rubbing Haruto's head. "Ahh, thank you Haruto-kun! You're so nice!"

"Well, you did really well Rio-san! Kotori-san as well!"

Michael nodded. "Yes, both of you had very good projection and enunciation."

*Blank stares...*

Thomas, who had finally finished his "business" rushed through the door eagerly. "Ryouga! You were spectacular! I especially liked the part where you committed suicide!"

Ryouga, who was about to say "thank you" before he heard the last part, exploded. "IV! I swear that I will-"

"Ryouga! How can you be so ungrateful?" Exclaimed Rio. "Apologize!"

Meanwhile Michael had quickly ran over to Thomas. "Nii-sama! How can you say that you liked the suicide part? You should apologize!"

Thomas and Ryouga both turned around at the same moment and stared at the other. Then simultaneously they both muttered "Sorry," as quietly as possible.

"Oh right, Nii-sama? What happened to my camera?"

Thomas blinked. "Er, it's right here!"

"What did you do with it?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

**Yay! Finished! Sorry if it's a little messy. I think made the last part to messy. :D Thanks for reading! **

**Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
